


Slick and Slide

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Sam, Dom Castiel, Dom Dean, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Sam, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Sub Sam, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sam,” Dean growls low in his ear as he grinds his cock against Sam’s, and he whines high in his throat. “We’re going to touch you an’ make you come until you can’t stay conscious, baby."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slick and Slide

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam twists and turns in his bonds. They’re becoming more annoying than pleasurable now, and Dean and Castiel are putting on quite a show he’s hoping he gets to join soon.

He’s restrained to the bed and no further, but they’re standing at the foot of it, both of them naked, kissing and stroking each other’s cocks.

“Please,” he begs, and Dean breaks away to pant out a reply.

“Not until you hit heat, Sammy, then we’ll take care of you.”

Except that’s just the problem. He can’t hit the heat without being touched. All he needs is just a finger on any inch of skin, it could be his toe for the love of God he just needs to be touched.

Sam can feel it crawling all over him, about to break through, but it can’t.

His hole is beginning to ache as slick begins to drip down his thighs, and his cock that’s laying hard against his belly is wet with pre-come, glistening in the lowlight of the room.

“Please, please, touch me, please,” he pleads, but Dean just shakes his head.

“Not yet, Sammy.”

“Be patient for your Alphas, Sam.”

Sam tries so desperately to obey them, but he can’t. He needs to come, he needs a knot, and he needs touch and to hit heat so badly it hurts, both deep down, and right at the top of his skin.

His cock jerks, and he comes all over his belly against his will.

“Oh, Sam, we didn’t tell you that you could come now, did we?” Castiel chastises, and he grabs Sam’s dick and rings the rest of his orgasm from him.

Sam writhes around the bed, thrusting as best he can into Cas’ grip, and Dean cups his cheek, wipes away the tears.

“Are you going to go into heat now, Omega?”

Sam nods his head, and inhales sharply as the heat-fever makes his skin break out in goose bumps.

Sweat drips from his brow, and Cas wipes it and the come drying on his stomach away with a damp towel that he throws to the side when he’s done with it.

“Sam,” Dean growls low in his ear as he grinds his cock against Sam’s, and he whines high in his throat. “We’re going to touch you an’ make you come until you can’t stay conscious, baby.”

Sam’s eyes slip closed, and a pathetic sound escapes past his lips, parted on an aborted moan as Castiel sucks his dick into his mouth.

“Sammy, how do you want this to happen?”

“Knot, need a knot,” he gasps out.

“How long has it been since you last had a heat?” Castiel asks. Recently Sam has been on heat suppressants since his Alphas were out of town travelling, or they didn’t have time to deal with it so he didn’t bother taking the chance to have one.

Now, though, he’s been off the suppressants long enough that the heat is coming back full force, worse than any heat he’s had before.

The doctor warned him it would happen, that all the heats before had been suppressed, and then they’d sort of break out when he finally, inevitably had one.

Right now he’s starting to believe that.

Whereas normally he’ll have some slick, enough to slide a knot through, now it’s literally dripping from his sloppy hole.

Castiel worms a few fingers behind Sam’s perineum to slip them inside, and Sam groans as he’s finally being filled like he needs to be.

“Six months.”

“Six months?” Dean exclaims, and Sam nods his head. “Sam, that’s too long. When it gets to be that long come get us, don’t suffer, okay?” Sam nods again and sighs as he comes down Cas’ throat. “That’s it.”

Dean replaces Castiel, and Cas removes the ropes holding Sam immobile. His hips are grabbed, and he’s flipped over onto his knees, ass in the air, hole exposed.

It’s different at this angle, and Cas’ fingers in his ass seem larger than they really are, however, they’re pulled out and Dean’s tongue takes their place, his mouth sucking Sam’s slick right out of him.

“Oh god, _Dean_.”

Dean sucks his balls into his mouth, and then he’s licking a broad stripe up to Sam’s hole, doing it over and over again until Sam’s shaking and having trouble holding himself up.

Castiel worms his hand underneath their bodies to stroke Sam’s cock until he’s hard again, and then he’s coming.

“Oh, _oh!_ ”

He ruts against Cas’ hand until it hurts to, and then he shoves Cas’ hand away.

Dean's mouth continues to coax more slick from him, and he knows when he came Dean got a mouthful of it. That thought makes him whine.

He moves up the bed and kisses Sam square on the mouth, feeds Sam his own slick, sweet and raw on his tongue.

“Knot,” he murmurs against Dean’s lips, and he feels the blunt head of Cas’ cock press into him, and he thrusts shallowly a few times before bottoming out. “Ah,” he breathes.

“Come.” Sam does, hard, and it hurts to be coming so quick in succession to another orgasm, but it’s also the best thing he’s ever felt.

Dean twists Sam’s nipples between his short fingernails, and his cock twitches. They’re both really serious about this coming until he can’t keep awake thing.

They pet down his sides and all over his skin that’s broken out in a full blown sweat.

His belly is covered in come and slick, and Dean trails his fingers through it, bringing them up to Sam’s mouth so he can suck them clean.

Castiel’s knot pops surprisingly fast, and then he’s coming and coming, biting into Sam’s neck so hard he has no choice but to cry out.

Dean nips at the other side of his neck, and then he’s being claimed. Slick coats Cas’ knot and Dean’s hand as he traces Sam’s hole. Sam’s knees and his arms give out. His Alphas hold him up so he can get knotted the right way, deep and hard.

His head is tugged back roughly by the roots of his long hair that dangles in his eyes.

Dean humps his hip while Cas takes him from behind harshly, and Sam realizes how much he missed this. How much he needed this but didn’t know it.

“Look so good riding Cas’ cock, Omega. Are you going to come?”

“So tight split open on my knot, my mate, come for me.”

Sam’s vision whites out as he orgasms, and he slumps in their arms. He comes again, and it's enough for the colors he's seeing to go from white to grey to black. When he comes to, he’s spread out on fresh sheets, his Alphas asleep using his chest as their pillow.

He surveys the damage.

The nightstand was knocked over sometime ago, Sam doesn’t remember exactly when, but it happened. The lamp lays shattered on the ground. He remembers that sound.

There are three or four bottles of lube lying around half-used, and he can feel the slick between Dean and Castiel’s thighs, and he’s a little jealous of them having fun while he was out cold, but he doubts he’s going to be able to get it up again for two weeks if he’s lucky.

His chest and neck are covered in bruises he can see and feel, and his legs are shaking. He settles back down in the sheets, and it helps his aching muscles to relax.

“Sam, are you okay?” Castiel whispers, but his efforts to keep quiet are useless. Dean wakes with a grunt, and Sam rolls over to kiss them both on the mouth deeply, taking his time nipping and sucking at each of their lips.

“Yeah, I’m perfect. M'feelin' a lot better." Castiel takes extra time in laving over their mating mark, and then Dean is as well. It sends a zing down Sam’s spine, and he shivers. He can feel the heat at the edges of his consciousness just waiting to creep back in again, and he rubs back against Dean, and forward against Castiel. “Need you.”

“I think that can be arranged,” Castiel replies.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
